1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle that includes a pair of left and right tank rails that extend rearward from a head pipe, and a body cover that is provided outside the left and right tank rails.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 2979015, for example, proposes a structure in which an engine is mounted beneath a left and a right tank rail, and a radiator is positioned in front of the engine. A radiator cover that introduces traveling wind to the radiator is provided outside of the left and right tank rails.
The radiator cover includes an upper section and a lower section. The upper section extends along a head pipe neighboring section of the tank rails, and the lower section is formed with a curved shape that continues from the upper section and spreads out in a fan-like shape to the outer side in a vehicle width direction.
However, since the upper section of the radiator cover extends along the head pipe neighboring section of the tank rails, the structure does not have an external appearance around the head pipe neighboring section that creates an impression of robustness and strength. More specifically, the head pipe neighboring section of the tank rails is inclined toward the inside such that the vehicle width space becomes narrower as the head pipe neighboring section extends toward the head pipe side. Extending the radiator cover along this section does not create an impression that the area of the tank rails around the head pipe is large.